


【锤基】一把磨了很久的锤基刀。

by Jasmine_Cooper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Cooper/pseuds/Jasmine_Cooper
Summary: 如标题所言，是一把刀。磨了很久，所以这把刀，会非常疼。





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
战争结束了。

Thor想大声呼喊，出口却只有毫无章法的嘶吼。

……他们赢了。

Thanos，那个丑陋的泰坦人，终于还是死在了他面前。而Thanos一手建立的所谓“完美世界”，也终于分崩离析。

那些消失了的人，一个一个地回到了他们身边。

旁边的Steve在和Bucky拥抱，Tony和小辣椒带着Peter在破败的街上游荡，Falcon嘚瑟着和Rhodes击掌，大喊“老子活下来了哈哈哈哈哈”，Banner则与Natasha交换了一个快速的吻，Quill和Gamora踏上飞船准备短期旅行，T'Challa带着瓦坎达众人在后方欢庆，Dr.Strange与Ross微笑着立在一旁。

在他身后，Rocket抱着还栽在花盆里的Groot宝宝，担忧地望着他。

所有人都在享受劫后余生的快意。

所有人，都在。

——没有Loki。

雷霆之神双膝一软，跪了下去，久违的泪溅进土里。

然后，天边，突然打雷了。

 

02.  
Thor带着Rocket和Groot，坚决地离开了中庭，去寻找那些散落在宇宙中的、在战争中死去的阿斯加德人遗骸。

——他自然知道要去哪里。

Loki第三次死在他面前的地方。

临行前Steve忧虑地看着他，小心翼翼地问：“如果没找到……，你……”

他大笑着拍了拍Steve的肩，对他说，放心吧吾友，没找到又能怎么样呢。

然后他明显感觉到Steve胶着在他身上的眼神更忧虑了些。

好吧，他知道他很反常，但他真的没办法伪装得更好了。

而且他自己说的倒也没错，没找到又能怎么样呢？

瞧瞧吧，他失去了些什么？

——母亲Frigga，父亲Odin，他的锤子，蓄攒多年的长发，右眼，阿斯加德的地基，半数的阿斯加德人民。

……以及Loki。

而他还拥有什么？

——他一无所有。

所以他只能紧握了暴风战斧，回到那个时时刻刻缠绕着他的梦魇空间。

既然一无所有，便也再不害怕失去。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 住：此处私设，阿斯加德人民死后需要借助外界神力的帮助才能步入瓦尔哈拉（即英灵殿）。

03.  
然而Thor并没有找到Loki。

Rocket帮着他把一具又一具阿斯加德人民的遗骸搬上飞船，又看着他细致地为那些丧失生气的尸骨擦拭凝结的血迹。

最后神力从他的指尖释放，在触及那些遗骨之时瞬间将其转化为星星点点的微光。

微风吹过，将星光从打开的舱门一直吹向永恒的瓦尔哈拉。

Thor久久地凝望着星光飘去的方向，跪坐下来，虔诚地默念：

_“I bit you take your place in the halls of Valhalla,_   
_我愿你们在瓦尔哈拉得到永生，_

_where the brave shall live forever._   
_在那里你们的英勇将与世长存。_

_Nor shall we mourn but rejoice,_   
_我们为你们感到自豪而非悲痛，_

_for those that have died the glorious death.” *_   
_只因了你们壮烈而辉煌的牺牲。_

Thor仍然保持着跪坐的姿势，仿佛是在默哀，于是Rocket也就知趣地抱着装Groot的花盆，坐在一旁没吭声。

然而Thor并非是在默哀，他走神了。

他想到了很多。

比如说上一次他为父亲默念这段祷告词时，突然用幻术出现在他身后的小骗子。

比如说名副其实的诡计之神，在过道里悄悄地向他打手势 “You and Me”，翠色瞳仁里闪着的是藏不住的狡黠。

比如说他幼稚的兄弟像孩子一样和他较劲，对Grandmaster笑着说“我是收养的”。

比如说他们之间欠下的那个遥不可及的拥抱。

比如说刚刚让他感受到了失而复得的狂喜的兄弟，就在这里活生生被掐死在他面前。

比如说Loki赴死之前对他说的那句Odinson.

比如说他在Loki死之前对他说的最后一句话——You are the WORST brother.

Damn…!

Thor摇晃着起身，感到心口一阵抽痛。

他轻轻拍了拍Rocket的脑袋：“Hey小兔子，我们该走了。”

 

_ P.S : *《雷神三：诸神黄昏》中Thor为众神之父Odin逝世所念的原台词 _   
_ （渣翻……模仿了辜正坤先生对莎翁十四行诗的翻译风格 求不喷Orz） _

 

04.  
Rocket觉得他的男神很不对劲，Thor从那片废墟驶离的时候他就这么觉得了。

说不上来究竟是什么具体的点“很不对劲”，但说真的！他的男神一定是要疯了！

Thor的表情平静得可怕——更可怕的是，他居然还能和自己若无其事地插科打诨！

Rocket觉得自己盯着他看的时候一定把忧虑表现得格外明显，因为很快男神就从驾驶舱转过身来，带点儿疑惑地问：“……怎么了？我有什么地方不太对劲吗？”

就因为你太对劲了我才觉得你不对劲！Rocket在心里咆哮。

过了好半天他才犹犹豫豫地问Thor：“没找到他……你不难过吗？”

Thor突然笑起来。

他随意地伸着懒腰向后一仰，将自己在驾驶位上舒展开来，偏头望向Rocket，缓缓地说：“所以，小兔子，如果我说我不难过，……”他顿了顿，好像是被什么梗了一下，“你会相信吗？”

Rocket坚决地摇了摇头。

天知道Thor每天无聊的时候都和他聊些什么！Rocket觉得自己简直可以列出一张清单，因为男神和他聊起的总共就只有那些——1，我弟；2，我弟和我小时候的各种趣事（无非就是Thor惹毛了Loki然后被捅一刀而已嘛，Rocket心想）；3，我弟小时候的恶作剧（和上一项基本相同，而且攻击对象永远都只有Thor）；4，我弟的两次假死；5，关于阿斯加德的回忆（然而这回忆里面Loki又占了百分之八十）。好吧，面对自己的男神，Rocket觉得自己最好还是把毒舌收敛一点儿为妙。

你不难过？我绝对没在信的。

Thor微笑着转过头去，望向前方的漫漫星河。Rocket坐在他的左侧，正好可以看到他的那只蓝眼睛里流淌着的蓝色光瀑。

太阳一般炙热的天神，偏偏拥有着一双（好吧，现在是一只了，Rocket在心里默默补充着，顺便惋惜了一下）最为深邃的蔚蓝眼睛，溢满了九界的星辰大海。

九界的星辰大海被他救赎，却无人于那片星辰大海救赎他。

Thor垂下眼帘，光影与情绪都被很好地隐藏在了小小的阴影之下。

就这样过了良久，Rocket仍是没有等到他想要的那个答案——纵使他心知肚明。也许Thor是睡着了……抑或他只是不想回答。Rocket想着，便从座位上跳下来，准备去看看Groot有没有再长高一点。

就这样刚走出去两步，身后就传来了Thor低沉的声音：“小兔子？”

“嗯？！！”被吓到有些炸毛的Rocket迅速回过头。

“……我没事。”

Rocket轻轻叹了口气：“我知道。”

TBC


End file.
